


The stranger with daddy's face

by ambermclaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambermclaven/pseuds/ambermclaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire tried to forget about the angel, who saved her family and wrecked her family. She's been waiting for an explanation for five years, to make sense of what happened. After her mom died in a car accident on a visit to her college, she bumped into a man who looks exactly like her father and a green-eyed bowlegged stranger she vaguely remembered and claimed to be a friend of the angel--though Claire knows he is more than a friend. She ask for a explanation, but it seems greater problems are required of the angel and the green-eyed man's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stranger with daddy's face

I remembered that night, the night where Mom and Dad had another one of the arguments about angels and Dad's issues with medications. I could barely heard them talking from her bedroom, but their talk was surprisingly short. It was one of these quiet and chilly winter night, I remembered it was the coldest night in the whole week.

Mom didn't checked in on me that night, she went straight to her bedrooms after she left Dad in the living room. It was so quite in the house that it startled me when the heater came on. The silence downstairs scared me. I closed my eyes and said a few prayers, but that didn't sooth me at all.

I decided to take a look so I tip-toed out of the room and took a peek downstairs from the railings. Dad was putting on his trench coat in front of the mirror, wearing his best suit inside. He looked exhausted and I just wanted to drag him upstair, tell him he should go to sleep, and make everything ok again. But I stood still in my nightie and watched him shut the front door behind him. I don't know why I didn't run downstairs that night, perhaps deep in mind I was still hoping that he was taking a stroll outside for fresh air.

The closing of doors somehow woke me and I sprang downstairs to the doorway. I was expecting a car pulling out of driveway. But from the half-transparent glasses, I saw Dad stood right outside of the doors, looking upward. Judging from his gestures, he seems to be talking. His voice is muffled but I made out one word--Castiel.

I had my hands on the door handle, ready to pull it open. Then the a bright white light shoot down from the sky, engulfing Dad's figure completely. I didn't scream, or yelped, for I suppose I was a little in shock. I knew it was no ordinary light because I could hear waves of voices spreading from the light. It was almost like a piece of strange but pleasant-sounding music and I understood each note of it.

The voices and the light are so overwhelming to my senses that I didn't even notice it when the light vanished. When I opened the door and saw Dad's eyes, I knew it wasn't him inside anymore.

The explosion of whiteness and voices branded into my memories, and whenever I closed my eyes I could see it like the scene emerged from the darkness. You don't simply forgot something like that.

The next time I heard the voices, I was in the backseat of the car drove by whoever it is using by mom's body. It told me to hold back the tears, and it would make everything ok again if i could just lend it my body. So i said yes like what Dad did, and the bright light was inside me, a overwhelming but strangely comforting warmth radiated from its core and spread to my limbs.

I saw the angel smit the demons, and I saw whoever it is using my mom shot at Dad's stomach, and I saw him bleeding to death on the ground begging the angel to take him instead of me, and I saw the angel took him again and marched him away, without a single goodbye.

I told myself everything was ok again, but it wasn't. Mom told me the next day that Dad went away to get helps again, and i told her that he didn't. But she couldn't look at me in the eyes.

For five years I dreamed of the Dad walking to the front of the house, pick up where he left off and be my dad again. For five years, I thought of the angel wandering across the globe in Dad's body. I wanted to find him, and asked him what all these means. I even prayed for him in the church after Sunday mass, but there's never a respond. I never heard the voices again.

i waited for a explanation for five years. Neither the angel or Dad came back to us, and I was on my way to college in Mom's car.

I took a one last look at the house as Mom backed the car out of the driveway, and I think that was the moment I gave up on the hopes. The hopes of everything going back the way they were before, the life where angels don't break apart families and prayers are always heard.


End file.
